voicesfromthedarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom Fish
"We are in this together, yes?" -Phantom-Fish Phantom-Fish (commonly referred to just "Phantom") is an Argonian Battlemage/Spellsword who joins K'Joor in his adventures in the second season to assist him in his fight against Doben after he had saved him from an invasion inside Mzinchaleft. He appears to be more calm and collected than the rest of K'Joor's companions, being more prone to rational thinking than the rest. Appearance Phantom-Fish is a young Argonian with rich green scales and gray horns that curve inward. He has a thin snout with 3 horns protruding from his jawline. His body appears thin, and he has a small scar on his left eye Background Phantom-Fish had been a student at the College of Winterhold some time before he had met K'Joor and his friends, though it is not certain whether he joined the college at the same time Marthar did. He studied the college with his sister Flies-With-Falcons, who gave him two daggers named Avila and Baluga, which he would later give to K'Joor. During his tutelage, his sister and fellow mage, Flies-With-Falcons had been captured and sold into slavery by a group of Dunmer, presumably during a class or excercise for the college, but he still continued to study at the college despite what happened. It is unknown how Phantom became so skilled with a blade, but since his sister's daggers were in his care, he most likely trained with them. Betrayal While Phantom-Fish fought faithfully beside K'joor during their adventures through the Castle of Time or their Siege of Riften, he and K'Joor did not always see eye to eye which came more apparent after news came that his sister was being held captive along with a few other rebels in the dungeons of Whiterun. Elated by the hope he would see his sister again, Phantom begged that K'Joor and the gang head to Whiterun and infiltrate Dragonsreach through a secret tunnel leading underneath the city. K'Joor agreed and the operation proceeded smoothly, except for a few Doben followers in the secret tunnel, and they were able to infiltrate the dungeons. However, they soon found that she wasn't there and the rebels said that she'd been taken to be "tested". They elaborated in saying that she had to prove herself loyal to Doben, killing rebels and the like. Phantom pondered this and came to the conclusion that she had tricked the guards into allowing to her to escape. K'Joor was more doubtful, angering Phantom who stormed off, saying he would gather some rebels and look for his sister. Phantom was absent from the affairs of the gang for a while, not even participating in the grand Battle of Whiterun. However, after the siege of Whiterun was lifted and K'Joor and Folkbjorn returned to Riften to save Taz and K'joor's unborn child, Phantom ambushed K'Joor and bound him and Folkbjorn with a spell. He then proceeded to execute Taz before K'Joor's eyes and kill Folkbjorn with an unexplained piece of magic. Death After K'Joor was led away by Doben followers, shocked and half-mad with grief, Phantom encountered Marthar who had arrived after K'Joor and Folkbjorn. Upon discovering Phantom's betrayal, Marthar lept into action and began to duel, the ratways set alit by Marthar's flames. Despite Phantom's competence, he was killed by Marthar, whose spells were an extension of his fury toward the traitor who had undermined all they had fought for. Cameos Phantom-Fish has a short Cameo in the last episode of VFTD's Frostbite Chronicles as the backstory of Swipe, K'Joor's son is revealed, himself uttering the infamous phrase, "Burn her body". Skills & Abilities *'Swordsmanship '- Phantom Fish is shown to be very capable at wielding a sword in combat, and often uses one as a primary weapon. *'Duplication' - Phantom Fish has the ability to conjure near perfect replicas of himself called "Mirror Images", which are fully capable of fighting, but not of communication, only moaning when interacted with. *'Conjuration' - Phantom Fish is known to be adept at conjration, being able to summon familiars to aid him in battle, although his ability to duplicate himself is often used over this. Equipment When Phantom Fish was introduced, he wore an outfit consisting of an "Adept Robe of Destrution", "Appretice Hood", "Boots" and a "Steel Sword". Later in that same episode, he was given the "Fortified Dawnbreaker" by K'joor, and used it in battle as his primary weapon until their gear was destroyed by King Xarthar in the Castle of Time. In the episode of Phantom's Death, he wore a set of mod armor installed by VFTD. In the episode of his death, Phantom wore a new form of mage robe from a mod installednby